The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers formed from integral foldable blanks. Most specifically, the invention relates to a container for automobile air filters. The invention also relates to a method of forming such containers.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a container which will coact with a display structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container which can be stored in a variety of stable orientations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container which has reinforced side walls.